


The Big 4-0

by Deangirl93



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Family, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Pie, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deangirl93/pseuds/Deangirl93
Summary: Dean had a lot on his plate recently, but you wanted to make sure he knew he could let that go for just one day and enjoy himself.You wanted his birthday to be special, but you never thought it would end up being a night you would never forget for a completely different reason.Season 14 Divergence.





	The Big 4-0

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just a fluffy one-shot for Dean's birthday! Enjoy! :)

You didn’t need to look at the calendar to know what day it was. It was January 24th.

 

Dean’s birthday.

 

More precisely, the big 4-0.

 

He always downplayed his birthday. Before you came along, he and Sam would have a few beers at a bar before Dean would find a girl to hook up with for the night. That would be it.

 

When you met the Winchesters, you never thought you would people who totally accepted and considered you a part of their family. Sam became like the older brother you never had and Dean… well, Dean was a different story.

 

After you decided to join permanently on hunts (They arrived late to a vamp nest only to witness you clear it out all by yourself), there had been months of flirting and sexual tension. They had asked you to move into the Bunker with them, wanting you to feel like you had a place to call home too.

 

It wasn’t until one night where Sam wasn’t around, and you and Dean were sitting on his bed watching Ghostbusters on TV, that something finally happened. You laughed at some lame joke of his, because only you found them funny, and that was just music to Dean’s ears.

 

He couldn’t help himself. He leaned down and kissed you softly, but firmly. He had pulled away quickly, trying to apologize, but you weren’t hearing any of it. You wrapped your arms around his neck, combing your hands through his short hair, pulling him down on top of you as you felt the growing arousal in jeans against your core.

 

You both didn’t resurface from the room until late the next morning. When you finally joined Sam in the kitchen for breakfast (technically brunch), he was happy for you and joked that he now needed noise cancelling headphones.

 

Dean told you he was going to things properly from then, telling you he cared about and that you weren’t just another hook-up to him. He took you out to a simple dinner, being the gentleman that he was and making you fall hard for him.

 

That was three years ago.

 

While date nights were few and far between hunts, you and Dean tried to always find time for each other. Most of the time it was quiet lovemaking in your now shared bedroom at the bunker, or quickies in the motel room bathrooms, but that was never a bad thing.

 

In the three years you and Dean had been together, you had faced a lot of hardships and trials. There had a lot of fights, but through it all, you had been by his side. He had tried his best to push you away whenever things got tough, but you never budged. You loved him, and you knew that together you could handle anything. Dean knew it too.

 

You knew Dean loved you, even if he didn’t say it as often as you did. It was hard for him to say those words, but he didn’t have to. You knew how he felt for you in his actions. You never pressured him to say it.

 

You also knew that Dean would get annoyed if he ever found out what you were planning for his birthday. He would tell you not to make a big deal about it, that he didn’t need to celebrate it, but there was no way you were going to listen to that.

 

Michael was still out there somewhere, they still needed the spear, but Jack was doing better after everything that happened to him. Sam had agreed not to line up any hunts when you told him your plan. You gave him a list of things to buy and how you wanted things to be set up (you loved Sam but the man had no idea how to plan a party), while you were going to keep Dean distracted for the day.

 

For once, Dean was going to forget about everything that weighed him down and enjoy himself.

 

He needed it.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, you’re really not going to tell me where we’re going?” Dean asked, frowning as he sat in the passenger seat of your Camaro.

“Nope, it’s all part of your birthday surprise!” You smiled.

You were driving, speeding down on of the back roads to your destination.

Dean rolled his eyes, before looking out the window. “You shouldn’t have bothered, Y/N.”

You shook your head. “Well, I did. Once you see where I’m taking you, you’re gonna regret saying that.”

“Yeah, whatever” he mumbled.

You chuckled as you continued to drive.

 

Dean did regret it once you got there. As you parked, and you both walked alongside each other to the entrance, Dean’s jaw dropped once he saw what you had planned.

“No fucking way!” he yelled, his face beaming.

You had brought him to a car show just outside of Lebanon, something that he had been wanting to do for a long time.

You leaned into him, wrapping your arms around his neck. “Happy Birthday, baby.”

He looked down at you, with one of the biggest smiles you had ever seen on his face. “You’re the best, sweetheart.”

He pulled you into a passionate kiss. Once he pulled away, he took your hand in his and led you in.

 

Dean spent the rest of the day going mad over all the classic cars at the show. You would take a few photos every time he sat in one, and he would tell you pose against them so he could take photos of you.

“Though the fantasy is you wearing a lot less next to these cars” he whispered in your ear, a shiver running down your spine.

You kept getting messages from Sam every time someone arrived at the bunker. Once the show was over, you would head back.

 

Dragging Dean away from there had been a hard task, but soon you were back on the road to the bunker. Once you got closer, you took a different side road to the bunker garage so that Dean wouldn’t see all the cars outside. You messaged Sam that you were on your way into the war room/library, where everyone was.

“Thanks for a great day, sweetheart” Dean smiled, as you walked hand in hand down the hallways.

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself” you said, smiling up at him.

“I’m sorry I was against it at first” he said, sheepishly.

You shook your head, wrapping your arms around his waist. “It’s okay, Dean. I know you feel about it, but I just wanted to do something fun for you.”

“Well, I know I’ve already it several times today, but you’re amazing, Y/N” he smirked, pulling her closer.

You laughed, pushing up on your tip-toes to kiss his lips. “It’s over yet, you know.”

She pulled away from him, taking his hand in hers and leading him down the hallway.

“What’re you talking about?” he asked, confused, as he hurried along behind her.

“You’ll see” she said, as they turned the corner and went through the archway to the war room.

 

“SURPRISE!” he heard people yell.

 

His heart leapt out of his chest, and his first instinct was to pull his gun out.

 

When he calmed down, he saw people standing at the archway between the war room and the library.

 

He saw Sam, smiling. Next to him, Cas and Jack. Jody, Claire, Alex and Patience were here. Donna was next to them, beaming at him. Garth and Bess were there too. Behind them, his mom walked in, holding a large pie.

“Happy Birthday, Dean” she said, smiling widely.

“This… I… wow” he was speechless. He couldn’t believe that the people he cared about most in this world, were all here for him.

“You okay, babe?” you asked, shaking his hand a little.

“Yeah” he said, shaking his head. “I’m good. This is… awesome.”

“You should thank Y/N. She organised everything.” Mary said, smiling at you.

“Really?” he asked, looking down at you.

You nodded, and embraced him when he pulled you into a kiss.

“Alright, let’s eat” you said, once you pulled away from him.

 

On the library tables, there was food that everyone had brought. Mary had made Winchester Surprise, something you had learnt as being called “heart attack on a plate.” Whatever, it tasted amazing. Jody had apparently cooked up a storm in the kitchen while you were gone, and Donna had brought some other deserts apart from the pie you had prepared earlier.

 

There was music playing from the record player in the corner, as you all laughed and talked, swapped stories and jokes. It was incredible to see everyone so relaxed and laid back, something that had become a rarity in their lives because of hunting. Every now and then you would look over at Dean and see him beaming. This was the man he always meant to be. This happy. This loved.

 

Dean looked at you while you were talking with Donna. He never thought that he would ever find someone like you. Someone who cared so much about him, about his family and friends. Someone who would go to the ends of the earth just to make people happy. He didn’t say it often for fear of losing you, but he loved you. He was going to show you that night how much you meant to him.

 

He was ready for the next step.

 

You brought out the pie, as everyone sang “happy birthday” to Dean, mostly off-key. You told him to make a wish before blowing out the candle, but he shook his head.

“Already got everything I need” he said, smirking.

 

* * *

 

Later, when the party had finally come to an end, you insisted that everyone stay the night at the bunker rather than drive through the night to get to their respective homes. They picked a room and turned in for the night.

 

You walked into yours and Dean’s bedroom, shutting the door behind you. Dean had been undressing and smiled once you walked in. You walked over to him, leaning against him and kissing his shirtless bicep.

“Thank you” he whispered. “I know I’ve said that a lot today, but…”

“You’re welcome” you whispered back, kissing his arm again.

He kissed the top of your head, breathing in the scent of your shampoo. “You’re really amazing, Y/N. No one’s ever done something like this for me.”

“I really didn’t do anything” you said, shaking his head.

“Yeah, you did, sweetheart. You’re always taking care of everyone. Me, Sammy, Cas, Jack… mom when he came back” Dean said, taking you in his arms. “You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever known.”

You blushed. “Well… I happen to think the same about you.”

He leaned in, kissing you passionately. “I love you, Y/N.”

“I love you, too.” You kissed him, your hands roaming the smooth, hard expanse of his back.

“I’m sorry I didn’t get you anything” you said, sadly.

“That’s more than okay, babe.” He pulled away from you, walking over to the nightstand on his side of the bed. He opened the drawer, taking something out but making sure you didn’t see it. “Though there is one thing that you can give me that would count as a present.”

You raised your eyebrows, smirking at him. “Oh really?”

He realised what you meant and grinned. “Okay, two things, but that comes after this.”

 

Dean stepped in front of you, and you looked down at what he was holding in his hand. You gasped, looking up at him in pure shock. All you saw in his eyes was pure joy and love.

“Marry me, Y/N” he said, opening the box.

Inside, was a beautiful diamond on a platinum ring.

You smiled through tears. “Yes.”

He took out the ring from the box and slowly placed it on your finger. You both wrapped your arms around each other, lips locking in a loving kiss.

“Hmm, I can’t wait to give you your other present now” you mumbled against his lips.

He picked you up, carrying you over to the bed, slowly laying you down.

You stroked your thumb along his jaw as you looked up at him. “Happy Birthday, Dean.”

 

He took your hand in his, looking down at the ring. “Best one yet.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it! Let me know! :)


End file.
